The Spector's Warning
by Logan GC
Summary: Kylo Ren was dreaming. He had to be. Though the warning he received from his grandfather was more real than he could possibly imagine.
**Author's Notes:** I do not own any property from the **Star Wars** franchise. All characters and respective media belong to **George Lucas** , **20** **Th** **Century Fox** , and **Disney**. Story immediately takes place after _Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens_ , in addition this story is inspired by a scene in the now-Legends comic series _Star Wars Legacy_. Enjoy.

Kylo Ren was dreaming.

He had to be.

The last thing the Knight of Ren remembered was being taken to safety by General Hux after his humiliating defeat at the hands of that scavenger girl. Kylo vaguely remembered being brought to a First Order infirmary to treat his wounds before properly presenting himself in front of the Supreme Leader.

Kylo expected the Supreme Leader to be angry at his failure of tempting the girl to join the Dark Side. Much to the acolyte's surprise, the Supreme Leader praised Kylo for passing his trial by killing Han Solo.

This pleased Kylo, as he is now one step closer to be more like his grandfather Darth Vader. Though, the Supreme Leader noticed that Kylo needed to complete his training after he fully-recovered from his injuries. Eager to be even more powerful in the Force, Kylo closed his eyes and rested for tomorrow, hoping to be as powerful as grandfather.

Though Kylo knew he was still dreaming. When he awoke, he was no longer resting on his comfortable bed and instead on harsh rock. The Knight of Ren stood and began to cough as the air was permeated with smoke and ash. The dark sider took in the rest of surroundings as he now realized was standing on a rock formation near a river of molten lava, the extreme heat already making Kylo sweat. The acolyte looked up to the sky and saw the Sun was blocked by the enormous amount of ash. If there was one word that Kylo would use to describe this place, it would be hell.

The dark sider checked his wounds and what he found was his lightsaber by his side. He then reached for his face, checking for the undeniable scar that the girl gave him. It wasn't there! It had to be a dream, it had too! But… why did it feel so… real?

"So, you're here." A new voice disrupted the acolyte's thoughts, Kylo spinning around to discover the source. A few feet away was a dark-robed figure, the hood concealing much of the man's face. Despite his hidden face, this man's connection to the Force was beyond any Kylo has ever sensed, even possibly more than the Supreme Leader himself.

It unnerved Kylo beyond all doubt in mind.

Kylo drew his crossguard lightsaber and ignited the weapon, the blade crackling with power. "Who are you? What am I doing in this place?" The dark sider demanded as he pointed his weapon in a threating manner. Silence was his response as the two would seemingly stare for what seemed like an eternity, the sound of volcanoes erupting being the noise that broke the silence.

Kylo gritted his teeth. He was now becoming impatient. "What am I doing here? I won't ask again." The young man threatened, as the hooded figure hesitated on that question. Though after a moment's consideration, he spoke.

"This is where Darth Vader was born." The figure responded, as Kylo lowered his weapon in confusion. "This is the place where Vader lost everything he had. His friends, his future… his love." As the mysterious person spoke, the dark acolyte swore he sounded _very_ familiar. In fact, it sounded like…

"Who are you?" The Knight of Ren asked, clearly realizing he somehow knew this person. He just couldn't place him. The hooded man gave a dry chuckle at Kylo's perplexed look of confusion.

"I am known by many names; The Chosen One, the Hero without Fear, the Betrayer, Lord of the Sith, the Emperor's Enforcer. I walked a path that led me to both the light and the dark. The real question Ben Solo…" The man continued, which Kylo's eyes widen at the mention of his birth name before the mysterious figure lowered his hood. "…Is what path do you walk on?"

With the hood lowered, Kylo stared at the man in front of him. He had the appearance of light-skinned young human male with deep, piercing blue eyes as a scar traced down his left eye. He had shoulder-length dark blonde hair and closer inspection of his attire Kylo noticed he wore a dark colored Jedi tunic. On his hip was a lightsaber that looked exactly like the scavenger used against him. The lightsaber that Luke Skywalker used as his first weapon. It was in that moment that the realization hit Kylo with the speed of a TIE fighter.

This is Anakin Skywalker, the man who his grandfather was before he became Darth Vader.

This confirmed that this was a dream. It had to be. But, Kylo could feel as though Anakin is alive, when history clearly dictates the contrary. How is this possible?

Anakin smirked, almost as if he knew what Kylo was thinking. "This is still your dream, Ben. I've returned from the currents of Force to talk." Anakin explained as his smirk disappeared and was replaced with a saddened frown. "And to tell you that the path you are taking will lead you to a dark road."

Kylo refused to accept this. Clearly, some guilt from within is conjuring this dream, and it had to end. "Ben Solo is dead, just as you are dead. I am Kylo Ren, and I will become a master of the Dark Side just like my grandfather before me Darth Vader." The acolyte proclaimed proudly, refusing to call Anakin his grandparent.

The spirit of the Chosen One gave a sad, pitiful look to the dark sider. "Ben, your master is using you for your power. Just as how my master used me. All what you will find at the end of your quest for power, is pain." Anakin spoke, his blue eyes filled with self-hatred and remorse over his past actions. "Give up this path now, there is still good in you."

Kylo thought over the apparition's words. Was this true? Can he return to the light? These questions bombarded his thoughts as he clutched his head, remembering what Han, his father, said about him being redeemed, before killing him.

 _No!_ Kylo screamed. _I came this far; I won't betray the Supreme Leader!_ He internally screamed before composing himself. "Like I said, Ben is dead. Only Kylo Ren exists." The disciple spoke as proudly as he could. "You are not my grandfather, Darth Vader is the one I admire and love." He proclaimed in confidence, expecting Anakin to continually try and seduce him back to the light. Instead, Kylo felt uneasy as the Chosen One began to laugh ominously, and felt an unnatural chill that ran down the acolyte's spine.

"Is that so?" Anakin replied, a look of anger and mirth that crossed his features. "Very well…" The apparition began before his form began to change in front of Kylo's eyes. Gone were the Jedi robes and are instead replaced by a pure black suit. Anakin grew taller as a control panel began to light up on his chest. A black cape flowed through the back as the handsome young face disappeared entirely. A dark helmet took its place, the nose and mouthpieces protruding like a fish, though intimidating nonetheless. Then Kylo heard mechanical breathing, the same that he heard from all the recordings he watched. That sound that feels so real, Kylo felt his heart freeze before a deep, baritone voice finished before the transformation. "…Then I shall grant your wish." The voice finished, as Kylo's eyes widen at the sight before him.

It was Darth Vader. His grandfather! His _true_ grandfather!

Immediately, Kylo kneeled before the Dark Lord, not caring anymore that this was a dream. "Grandfather." He bowed in reverence as Vader walked closer. "I promise you I will make you proud by finishing what you started and that the Jedi will finally become ext—" Before Kylo could finish his sentence, he felt his throat tighten causing the acolyte to claw at his neck. Kylo felt the oxygen leaving his body as his eyes begin to water. Despite telling himself that this is just a dream, Kylo feels this is real.

"You wish to make me proud?" Vader spoke, as his grip on Kylo's throat worsens. "Well, then you already failed. You will never become me, Kylo Ren." The Dark Lord continued, as Kylo noticed this is the first time his grandfather called him by that name. "You are a weak, fearful child who is so inept that you were defeated by a sanitation trooper and a lone scavenger." Vader's harsh words echoed through Kylo's ears, the acolyte struggling to be free as his anger began to rise at the insults. Suddenly, Vader released his grip on Ren, the dark sider panting and choking wildly for oxygen before the Dark Lord continued. "You are a failure of the Dark Side, and you will forever be a failure, as is your decision to follow it."

It was in that moment that Kylo snapped, having enough of this false apparition taunting him. With a guttural roar, Ren charged Vader with his lightsaber in an overhead chop with both hands. Instead, Vader activated his own crimson sword, and with one hand, locked blades with his grandson. Despite using all of his strength, Kylo didn't even move Vader an inch. As the young dark sider grunted with all of his might, Vader spoke again. "You are clouded by your anger. It was by this that you were defeated before, and you will be defeated again."

Suddenly, Vader's superior strength pushed Kylo back, the young dark sider shoved roughly on the rocky ground. "As I said before, you will lose. You have no control, no focus." The spirit taunted as Ren picked up his lightsaber and slashed widely at the spirit, yelling and screaming in anger with each strike. The apparition parried and deflected each attack with ease, with Kylo's swings becoming more desperate in an attempt to break through Vader's guard. Using all his strength Kylo lunged at Vader with his blade hoping to impale the apparition, but to no avail, as Vader used his superior blade skills to disarm Ren of his weapon. Before Kylo had a chance to recover, Vader slashed at Kylo's wrist and leg, forcing Ren to drop to one knee before kicked back to the ground on his back.

Kylo's vision was now suddenly blurred by flashing crimson as Vader pointed his lightsaber at the young man's throat, with the young man raising his hands in surrender. "Do you really wish to know the price of the Dark Side?" The ghost asked, before deactivating his lightsaber. Vader then grabbed the front of his own helmet and pulled violently, sparks and electronics falling to the ground. Before Kylo could react, the helmet landed in front of the acolyte, the Knight of Ren confused before looking up.

He saw Vader's burned and disfigured face, any traces of what Anakin Skywalker practically non-existent. What was once a handsome young man gone, instead his face smelled of melting flesh that tempted Kylo to throw up in disgust from the stench. "This is what awaits you if you continue down this path, Ben Solo. The Dark Side will only bring you pain and suffering just as it had done to me. There is still good in you, even if you can not see it yourself."

* * *

Suddenly, Kylo woke up, panting wildly as his forehead gleamed with sweat. The dark disciple looked around frantically as his breathing slowed when he realized he was in his quarters. Checking himself, Ren found that his wrist and leg were fine and traced his fingers on his face and realized the scar he obtained from the scavenger remained.

Leaning up, Kylo lowered his head into his hands. _Was it really just a dream?_ He constantly asked himself. _It felt so real_. He noticed, remembering the ghost's harsh lessons.

Was it true? His master is only using him? The seed of doubt began to plant before Ren violently shook his head.

 _No!_ He convinced himself. _This is a trick; the light will not seduce me, not now, not ever again!_ Kylo assured himself before storming out to contact the Supreme Leader, knowing his master had all the answers.


End file.
